


A Cross-Country trip with an Enemy

by 97Charlie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eventual Sex, M/M, Slow Build, Train Ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97Charlie/pseuds/97Charlie
Summary: Barry just wanted to get away for a little while. Get out of Central City. But with his luck, the second he leaves, he discovers Captain Cold is going on the same cross-country train trip as him. Obviously, he has to keep an eye on the villain. Who knows what Captain Cold does on his days off?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you're interested in checking out some of my original work, take a look at my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/97Charlie
> 
> I'm working on a novel over there and would love to hear feedback.

A vacation was exactly what Barry needed. He needed to get out of Central City for a few weeks. Maye even a month. He made arrangements to make sure Central City was in good hands during his vacation. Now, he was finally able to relax on a train trip, cross country. First stop was in fourteen hours in Austin, Texas. Barry stretched himself out and leaned back in his chair. He looked out at the window at the rapidly passing countryside. Barry had never taken a solo vacation, not one for pure enjoyment anyways.

After everything that happened this year, Barry couldn’t think of a better reason to get on a train and say goodbye to everything for a while. Who knows, maybe something exciting would happen on his way. He was making a roundtrip journey to New York from Central City. He’d be back eventually. He hadn’t bought his tickets for the way back, because he didn’t know when he’d be on his way back. True, he could just run to New York, but what was the fun in that? He wanted to take life slow for once. Experience what the world had to offer.

When he was starting to drift off, he heard a thump in the seat in behind him. Annoyed, he opened his eyes and leaned out into the aisle to see who disturbed his almost-slumber. He sucked in a breath when he saw that familiar salt-and-pepper dusting of a haircut. Cold. Of course, he was here. Of course, he followed him here. Why would Barry ever get a moment of peace?

He rolled his eyes inwardly, and stood up, going to confront Snart. He sat down in front of the other, his face pinched in annoyance. “What are you doing here? Following me to torment me, huh? Is there something valuable on this train to you?” 

To Barry’s surprise, he saw confusion flicker across Len’s face for a moment before it returned to its usual, sardonic, smug look. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, _Barry_. I’m on vacation. Now if you’d be on your way, that’d be nice.”

“Not until I know you’re not up to something, Snart.” Barry said, leaning forward in his seat.

“I don’t know what to tell you, kid. I don’t have anything to hide. I’m headed to New York. Cross-country train trip. I’ll be out of your hair soon enough and we’ll go our separate ways, and please, call me Len. Neither of us are on business as we’ve already discussed.”

“You’re going to New York, too? I can’t have one moment to myself, can I?” Barry asked, exasperated.

“Tell me about it,” Len responded. “Stopping in Austin first, aren’t you?”

Barry let out a groan, slumping back in his seat. “I can’t believe this.”

“What’re you escaping from? That girl you’re in love with find someone else? Again?” He teased, “Or is this a break from being a superhero? Getting tired of saving every Tom, Harry, and Dick that passes by?”

“Something like that,” Barry said, looking over Cold carefully. He did look different without his get-up. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and jeans. Which, even though it must’ve been a lot cooler than the parka, it was still eighty degrees outside so he must still be hot. He didn’t seem as at ease as one would expect, though. The guy was on vacation, yet there was still tension over running him, telling from his body language. Then again, maybe he really didn’t expect to see Barry either. 

“Are you gonna sit there all night, Scarlet?” Leonard asked, glancing back to Barry.

“I’m keeping an eye on you. Making sure you don’t get into trouble.”

“Believe me, I’m capable of taking care of myself.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Barry looked out in the window. The ride was only about an hour in. Thirteen to go, and that’s if the train was on time. “Why’re you here, Snart? Really? The last I heard, you were on the Waverider. With Mick and Sara and everyone else.”

“Like I said, call me Len,” he said, scratching at his chin. “I needed a break. Just like you. There’s no case here. Does me telling you that put you at ease?” He asked, looking to Barry. “I’m not here to rob anyone. Not today. I’m just here to enjoy the view.” After that, he looked Barry up and down, making the other squirm in his seat.

“Yeah, well, forgive me if that doesn’t put me at ease. I still don’t exactly trust you,” Barry said, ignoring the way Len-no Snart- was looking at him.

“Fair enough,” he chided back in a slow monotone. “If you’d like to watch me and waste away your entire vacation, be my guest. This is probably the only vacation you’re going to have for a while too, isn’t it? Pity.”

Barry knew exactly what Snart was doing. Some reverse-psychology bullshit. He scratched the back of his head and thought about his options. “If you’re just going on vacation, why a train? Why cross-country?”

“I’ve lived in Central City my entire life, kid. I started traveling through time in the past two years and I’ve seen a bunch of different places from all over the world. I figured I should see them in my own time.” And, yeah, that seemed logical enough. But why did he have to end up on the same train as Barry? What rotten luck.  
“I can’t just let you-“

“Let me what? Enjoy my vacation? Do you plan to hound around me for the next month until I get back in Central and can lose you? Of all things, why is it the only place I’m able to avoid you is our own city?”

Barry felt like there was a lump in his throat. How did Captain Cold of all people manage to make him feel guilty. He was just making sure everyone was safe. “It’s not like you can tell me where to sit.”

“Very true, but that also means I have the freedom to sit far away from you,” he said, standing up from his seat, grabbing his luggage from the overhead storage. All he had was one carry-on stuffed to the brim. No other bags or trinkets.

“Fine, fine. I won’t bother you,” Barry said, not moving from his spot on the train. “But I catch one whiff of you causing trouble, I’ll be on top of you.”

“That a promise?” He said, pausing for a moment as he looked up and down the train cart for an empty seat. Someone took the seat Barry had been sitting in and the only way he was going to get another seat was if he paid to move from economy. Snart let out a groan and looked back at Barry. “Can you keep your mouth shut? For even a little bit so I can sleep?”

“I was going to say the same thing to you,” Barry said, motioning for Leonard to sit back down.

Len threw his bag back above his head without much care, and it made Barry think that maybe he didn’t have his cold gun on him. Odd. Barry on the other hand, still had his suit, though he had no desire to use it during his trip. He guessed a suit wasn’t as hard to get past security as a gun was, but he was sure Cold had his ways.

When Barry was pulled from his line of thought, he saw Snart with his legs kicked up, eye closed as he settled in his seat. Barry supposed he could do the same. Maybe he could let Snart be on his own during this trip. Not that people change, Leonard Snart especially, but he could truly not be up to anything? Barry decided to let it go for the time being and let himself drift off to sleep.

\--------------------  
Barry woke up when he heard the train staff walking up and down the car, asking everyone what they’d like for breakfast. Looking up, Leonard was already up, flipping through a magazine that he must have brought on the train. 

“And what can I get the lovely couple this morning?” The woman asked, wheeling a trolley of assorted breakfast foods. 

“I’d like the traditional breakfast plate. He can have whatever he wants, it’s on me.”

Surprised and suspicious of Cold, he ordered his food and once the woman was out of sight, he shot Leonard a look. “What’s this about.”

“Consider it a peace offering, Scarlet. Go ahead, eat. We’ve still got five more hours on the train and I know your metabolism can’t go very long without substantial amounts of food.”

Barry didn’t even want to know how he knew that. Maybe from Cisco? It didn’t matter. He ate his food in silence, not realizing how hungry he was. 

“You ever been to Austin?” Len asked, breaking the silence.

“Nope. It’s been on the list for a while, though. The only places I tend to go are Star City and Central. Not many stops between.”

“Star City, huh? Buddies with the Green Arrow? I should’ve expected. He seems a little bit…. darker than you,” he said with a shrug, “decent looking guy though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Scarlet,” he said, though there was a smirk resting on his features. 

Barry scowled at him and placed his garbage to the side. Only four more hours now. Then he’d have to get off and spend the day with Leonard Snart. Isn’t that just wonderful. “What are you doing in Austin? Just seeing the sights?”

“Sounds like you’re scouting, Barry. You plan on following me every step of the way?” He joked. When Barry’s face didn’t lighten up or respond to the teasing, Len’s face dropped. “Seriously? I have to deal with you on the train, fine, but you’re going to follow me throughout the city?” Barry shrugged, not knowing what else to say. “Jesus, I can’t believe you kid. I’m not up to anything!” He snapped, a fist coming down on the tray in front of him.

Barry held his hands up in surrender, not expecting Len to get so upset. That was probably one of the only times he saw the other man show actual emotion. The only other time he could remember seeing the mask come down was when Len killed his father.

Len let out an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, kid. Do whatever you want. Just don’t get in my way, got it? If you want to waste away your only time out of the city, go for it. Just don’t blame me because I told you that I’m not up to anything.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Calling you what?”

“Kid.”

Len let out a snort before responding, “really? That’s what bothers you out of everything I call you?”

“Everything else you call me isn’t offensive. I’m not that young. I’ve got a job in the CSI.”

“Believe me, you’re young. What are you twenty-five? Twenty-six?” He asked.

“Yeah but you’re not that much older than me. You’ve got to be younger than Joe, and he barely ever calls me kid.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. Forty-five. Satisfied, kid?”

No way. Len wasn’t forty-five. He looked late thirties, at most. “I’m still not a kid,” he grumbled, scratching his head awkwardly.

“Whatever you say.”

Four more hours and then he could get off this train. By then, it would probably be about twelve, and Barry would want lunch. He’d need to check into his hotel, and ugh, find out where Len’s hotel was so he could keep tabs on him.


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len arrive in Austin. Good times insue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so it's been a long time. My bad! I've been super busy with school and generally getting my life together. I know I only posted one chapter of this fic before disappearing, so I'm sorry for starting something and taking a year and a half before thinking about starting to finish it. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter. Let me know what you think!

The next four hours went by surprisingly quickly. Len was quiet and Barry couldn’t think of anything worth saying. After Barry got bored of watching the scenery pass by, he pulled out a book he packed for the trip and began reading. It was something about the effect of metas on the economy of the US. Pretty interesting read if you can believe it.

Len spent the four hours to Austin in his own thoughts. He considered grabbing his camera and trying to take pictures of the green and desert passing beside them, but he didn’t want Barry to nose into his hobbies. Some things he’d rather be left sacred. He thought about napping, but decided against it because Barry might decide it would be a good idea to root around in his things. He got up to use the restroom once, and Barry was behind him as soon as his butt left the seat. 

“Can I help you?” He asked, turning to look at the other over his shoulder

“Where are you going?” Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not here to hijack _this_ train, believe it or not. I’m just going to the bathroom, Scarlet,” he said simply, shaking his head as he snorted out a small scoff. He looked over his shoulder and saw the other grimace at the memory of the last time they were on a train together. One of the first times he fought The Flash. It had been a good memory for him, maybe not so much for Barry.

He thought about how he was going to shake Barry once the train rolled into Austin. He assumed they were on the same trip with the same itinerary. The trip had been a package deal with everything settled up to New York. How he got back was his own decision. He could catch a train or a flight. He hadn’t decided yet. 

In the middle of thinking about how he was going to spend his night, the train station came into view. With Barry so engrossed in his book, he decided it would be a good idea to grab his luggage and shuffle around while the other wasn’t paying attention. 

To his dismay, Barry was watching every move he made. He held in an exasperated sigh and watched as the lanky man grabbed his own things, ready to depart alongside Len. 

“If you cling any closer, people are going to think we’re together,” he nearly snapped, growing tired of this game of having Barry on top of him. Almost literally.

Barry looked embarrassed for a moment, but composed himself. “Like I said before, I’m making sure you’re not up to anything. How do I know you don’t plan to ice everyone in the station?”

“Do you ever listen to yourself speak? Seriously? Why would I travel to Austin just to ice a bunch of simpletons that I have no connection to? Besides, remember our little deal? I don’t hurt people, you don’t turn me in. Why would I give that up?” He asked as his feet hit the pavement outside of the train. 

Barry stammered for a minute before giving in, “if I hear something on the news about you in Austin, you’re going to regret it.”

“I’m shaking in my boots, Red,” he said derisively. “I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve got a cab to catch. And please, don’t track me tonight. I’m not doing anything illegal, but I can guarantee you don’t want to come.”

In a way, Len knew this might entice Barry to follow him. On the other hand, he hoped it might have the right bite to scare him away. He pushed past the speedster and headed into the station, and to his luck the other didn’t follow him. He found his cab waiting for him and he headed towards his hotel. 

 

When Len left Barry at the station, he figured it would be a good idea for him to try and relax a bit on his vacation. If Len was really on the same vacation as him, he’d be able to catch up with him tomorrow and make sure nothing nefarious had transpired.

Barry caught his own cab rather than running to his destination. It would have caused too much chaos and unnecessary attention. He could see the headline now, “Scarlet Speedster spotted in Texas!” He hadn’t told his family where he was going on purpose. Not because they would have tried to pry it out of him, he just wanted to know that he could truly be alone for a few days. It didn’t have to be this extreme, sure, but he needed to do something.

He flopped down on his large hotel bed as soon as he arrived in his room. Downstairs they’d given him his hotel key, room 1205. A nice view. He let out a loud sigh and stared at the ceiling, happy that he had opted for a more expensive hotel in the heart of Austin rather than a motel in the middle of nowhere. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get a good night’s rest if he slept anywhere other than a large comfy mattress. 

Without realizing he’d done it, Barry had napped his first two hours in Texas away. When he awoke, the sun was near setting and the streets below his hotel were buzzing with people. He pulled out his phone and looked into the local night life. The first thing that popped up in the local hot bars was the Highland Lounge. 

He tucked his phone in his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He didn’t worry about bringing his hotel card because he knew he’d end up losing it by the end of the night anyways. If worse came to worse, he could phase into his room. 

He threw on a light jacket as it was getting dark out and temperatures were dropping but he didn’t expect it to drop to a super uncomfortable level. As he walked down the street, he did some people watching. Some were already tipsy, others were getting ready for a show, others a nice dinner with their partners. Barry couldn’t help but smile to himself at all the merriment around him.

He arrived at the bar in little to no time and saw a line going out of the door. He didn’t mind waiting to get in, mostly because he could hear the pounding music from inside and it sounded like a place that he wanted to be.

Once Barry got in, he quickly realized that he hadn’t searched the place to the extent he should have. There were only men in this bar. This was a gay bar. There were only _gay_ men in this bar. Not that Barry had a problem with it though, he just hadn’t prepared himself. Barry himself was bi, but he wasn’t exactly looking for anyone to go home with and this was definitely the kind of bar that you go home with someone in. 

Barry was getting ready to leave and accept the ten dollars he lost at the door when he caught a familiar look. Piercing blue eyes. No way. He wasn’t here. This couldn’t be real. Did he just see Leonard Snart, of all people, at a gay bar?

He did a double take and saw the look again though thankfully he wasn’t look towards him. It looked like he hadn’t noticed that Barry was here yet. Maybe that was a blessing in disguise. Barry could slip out of here without worrying about confronting Snart about this altercation. Is this what Snart thought Barry wouldn’t want to see? Did he think that Barry cared if he was gay or not? Barry just didn’t want him getting into something that could hurt other people.

But then again, everyone looked like they were having fun, and the night was young. He could stay and have a beer. Flirt a little. It wouldn’t kill him. It would be good for him to get his mind off of Iris. That’s what this vacation was about, right? To think about himself instead of other’s for a change.

He made up his mind and strolled up to the bar and ordered a beer for himself. He sipped on it tentatively. Caitlin and Cisco had come up with a powder he could put into drinks that basically melted through his metabolism and let him get drunk. He considered using them, but thought against it. Maybe the next city he stopped in he would get a handle and drink it for himself. 

A few men approached Barry throughout the night to talk to him and offer him a drink. He actually danced with one of them! As the night was winding to an end, he accidentally bumped into the one person he hadn’t meant to here. Snart. He prepared himself for a fight, if not physical, then at the very least verbal. What he was met with was a… surprise.

“Barry! Is that you? What are you doing here?” Len asked, practically yelling. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes were glazed as he moved to the rough beat of the music with a beer in his hand. “Did’y follow me?” At that thought, Len seemed to darken a bit, but it was hard to take him seriously because of how obviously drunk he was. 

“What? No!” Barry said, perhaps too defensively, “I just came out for a drink!” 

“Why’d’y come to a gay bar? You’re like the straightest guy I know,” Len hiccupped.

“I’m actually not,” he said with a shrug, “but oh my god you are so drunk. Are you going to be able to get home okay?” he asked, making sure Len didn’t tip over.

“I’ll be fine! I haven’t had that much!”

Barry doubted that, but who was he to judge how capable Len was. It wasn’t like he had ever seen him drunk. And it wasn’t like he was going to do anything awful in this state anyways. He must’ve left his gun at home because he was wearing the same get-up from the train. A long sleeve, black sweater with jeans. Though they were different jeans because these were much tighter.

Barry began walking away from Len when he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him. As it turns out, it was Len tugging him in for a dance. Barry had to suppress the urge to laugh. He was never going to let this go. It was so much ammo for their mid-battle banters.

After letting himself dance with the other for a few minutes, he managed to pry himself off of Cold. He walked back towards the bar, keeping an eye on Leonard as he found another man to dance with. He only shook his head to himself and took a seat to watch the crowd. If there was one thing he enjoyed about vacations it was being able to slow down and watch everyone live their lives around him.

Once he decided he had his fill of loud music and beer, he began moving towards the exit. Before he managed to leave a familiar hand was snatching at his wrist. It turned him around and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. He blinked hard and looked at who the kiss was from and it was none other than the infamous Captain Cold. 

He hadn’t kissed back mostly out of shock and this made Len falter and fall back. “Was’ the matter?” He questioned, “Isn’ this why you followd me?” he asked, brows furrowed as though Barry had done something to offend him. 

“No, I came to this bar to have a good time. I’m not following you,” Barry said, still reeling from the feeling of Len’s lips on his. 

“How’re you sober?”

“I don’t get drunk- I mean, I can’t get drunk. It’s a speedster thing,” he explained. Len nodded like he understood, but Barry doubted that he did. “Are you going to be alright getting back to your hotel?”

“I’ll be fine!”

But as he made that exclamation, he fell forwards onto Barry, forcing the younger man to catch him. “Yeah, I think I’m going to take you back, Len. Where’s your hotel?” 

“I’s just down the street! I can walk!” 

“Yeah, yeah, just let me help you okay.” After Barry registered what Len said he put a second puzzle together. The only hotel around was his hotel. If Len was “just down the street” then he was staying at his hotel. When would this end? Had some kind of fucked up destiny pushed them together? Barry forced himself to stay composed as he nearly dragged Len out of the bar. No one stopped them which was as troubling as it was helpful. Barry was glad he was the one to be able to pull Len out of the bar rather than someone else with worse intentions. 

Once they made it to the hotel, they walked into the elevator and Barry let Len hit the button to his floor. And no. That couldn’t be right. “You’re staying on the twelfth floor?” he asked.

Len was all but passed out against him. Had he managed to figure out what floor Barry was on? Did he know where Barry’s room was? Len shook his head, pulling away from Barry and trying to stand on his own two feet before pulling out his key card. It had a sticky note on it with his room number. 1204. Lovely. Right next to Barry. This was all beginning to be too convenient. He couldn’t believe this was all happening by accident. He’d have to question Len in the morning when he wasn’t so… not Len. 

He led the other to his room and helped him get into his room. When the other was successfully under the covers, though he had all of his clothes from the night on, Barry left him. He grabbed the pad of paper on the stand next to his bed and wrote a note saying, “I’m in 1205. Come see me if you have any questions/need help with the hangover. -Barry”

Satisfied with what he had done he left Leonard’s room in favor for his own. He changed into a pair of boxer briefs and cozied up under his own sheet. He was glad he decided not to get drunk. He doubted that experience would’ve been fun for anyone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len wakes up to take care of his hangover, and doesn't remember a chunk from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the upload speed. School has been hell and I'm trying to graduate early. Here's a little bit more and maybe I'll upload more since it's summer? No promises, only wishes haha

When Barry woke up the next morning, it was to a banging on his door. Though he didn’t have a hangover, he sure as hell wasn’t ready to wake up. His first thought was that it was only room service, and that they had a key, so when they entered they’d see him and just pack up and leave. Unfortunately the banging just kept going.

After about a solid minute of banging, Barry remembered the note he’d left in Len’s room. He groaned and threw the pillow that he had over his head to try and block the noise on the floor. He yelled an, “I’m coming” and let out a big sigh as he trudged to the door. He wasn’t wearing a shirt as he didn’t sleep in one. He did have shorts on though, so it wasn’t like he was just going to the door in his boxers.

He looked through the peephole to confirm that it was Len, then he opened the door. When the door swung open, it was to a scowl-faced Len who looked like he was nursing a hangover. “One question,” Len began, “I remember most of last night, but why did you drag me out of the bar? And please for the love of God, tell me I didn’t tell you anything incriminating.”

Barry thought Len was being pretty amusing up to the word “incriminating.” “I helped you because you were a slobbering mess. You looked like you were going to pass out before you got home. What do you mean by “incriminating”? Like what you’re planning to do on this trip?”

Len pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “No, Barry, it has nothing to do with this trip. I find it suspicious that you’re next door to my hotel room. How’d you manage that?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s no way you booked this hotel before the trip. You must’ve followed me and booked this hotel, but they assign rooms at random and the chances that the room next to mine would just so happen to be open doesn’t fly with me. So why’d you do it?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Cold!” Barry said, exasperated. He couldn’t even bring himself to tell Len about the kiss. “You’ve been beside me every step I’ve took into this vacation!” 

Leonard rolled his eyes at that and took a step away from Barry. “Whatever, I have a train to catch.”

“Yeah, so do I,” Barry said under his breath. 

After closing the door, Barry felt like grabbing his pillow and screaming into it. He pursed his lips and gathered his thoughts. He guessed he’d still be babysitting Leonard throughout the rest of the trip. What a mess. Why did he think he could ever take a vacation?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonard wasn’t used to doors being closed in his face. He let out an aggravated breath and walked back to his room heatedly. He opened his door and closed it with vigor behind him. Sure, he worded somethings wrong, but he didn’t intend for Barry to think he was up to anything malicious. This meant Barry was going to be on top of him more now than ever. 

At least they were leaving this city and going onto the next. After Texas, the next stop was Atlanta, Georgia. Leonard began packing up his things and began exiting his room. It was just his luck that Barry was leaving his room at the same time. Great. That meant they were going to check out and end up at the train station together as well.

They traveled down the elevator together, and, unfortunately, ended up at the checkout desk together. Apparently, they were standing to close together, even in silence, because the concierge at the desk began with, “how can I help you two today?” 

Leonard resisted a groan before saying, “No, we’re not together. I need to check out of my room.” He handed her his key and she typed somethings in his computer before she said he was good to go. Barry followed up behind him in the same procedure. 

Len opened his phone and pinged for an Uber, wishing that it would come before Barry finished checking out. No such luck. “You waiting for a cab?” Barry asked in a soft tone, almost apologetic. 

“Uber,” Len corrected coldly. 

“Oh, you want to split it? Since we’re heading to the same place?”

Leonard let a moment of silence pass then he looked at Barry, “not particularly. We’re both adults. We have enough to take our own cars.”

“Ah come on you don’t- I’m sorry for implying that you were up to anything, okay? Last night was just a lot for me to handle, okay? I haven’t been in a bar in a while.” 

Len shook his head and looked over at Barry, “fine, we can split the Uber. Just don’t talk to me. This is the last time we’re going to interact with each other on our vacation, deal?”

“As long as you don’t do anything illegal, deal.”

Barry stuck his hand out at Len as a gesture for him to shake on it. With some distain, Len took Barry’s hand and gave it a firm shake. The Uber pulled up in what seemed like no time at all and the two began their trip back to the train.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair got to their train and showed their tickets and stepped in. The car was almost completely empty. Maybe a few other people on vacation. Len threw his baggage above his head and sat down on his seat, watching where Barry moved to. The other didn’t move to the other side of the train, but he didn’t sit very close to him either. 

Good. He was finally giving him some space. The train started with steady sure-ness and they began rolling. No stops until Atlanta. Some of Len’s hangover was still lingering, so he ordered some ice water and a breakfast even though it was about two in the afternoon at this point. 

After finishing his breakfast, he looked up and looked around the train and saw Barry, looking down at a book, flipping through it at a pace faster than any normal person could read. Leonard had decided at this point that Barry wasn’t the best at hiding his ability. Leonard merely shook his head to himself and looked down at his watch. Their trip had barely began.


End file.
